Sugar High Hige
by shadowicewolf
Summary: It's pretty self explanitory. Hige gets sugar high. Includes all cast and some new ones. Please R
1. Hige Gets Sugar

****

Ok this is my first wolf's rain fan-fic and I got some ideas from Kage Kitsune. It's where Hige gets sugar high. Pretty self xplanitory. If there are any names you don't recognize then they are mine. I do not own wolf's rain. Thanks for reading

* * *

Setting: Yoko's bar/underground training arena/dragon holding arena/cliff w/sewer below it.

Characters: Shi-Chan, Blue, Hige, Yoko, Tsume, Toboe, Kiba, Cheza, Pops (Quent), Hub (a.k.a. Yoko's ningen probation officer)

Extra info: This is at a time when Tsume was still datingYoko.

((Group action))

(single person action)

Shi-Chan: (enters barroom to see Hige eating something out of a big brown bag.) Hey Hige what are you doing?

Hige: (looks up) I'm eating. I wouldn't want to starve before we get to Paradise you know.

Shi-Chan: (sighs and rolls eyes) I know that. But what are you eating?

Hige: (looks up as Yoko and Blue enter) I have no idea. It just tastes good. Hey you guys want any?

((Everybody shakes their head))

Yoko: I have a feeling I don't want to know what you are eating. (sits on barstool next to Shi-Chan)

Hige: (looks up at them)suit yourself. Don't blame me if you get hungry later (continues gorging himself)

((Rest of the gang enters))

Yoko: Hey guys

Shi-Chan: What's up?

Kiba: Nothing. (Sits at a table with Cheza)

Tsume: Why do you care? (sits down on the bar counter)

Toboe: Ok I guess. (sits next to Shi-Chan)

Quent: I'm too drunk to care. Got any Vodka? (looks over the counter.)

Yoko: (sighs) Tsume off the counter. Yes we have Vodka but you're drunk as hell already. Ask me when you're sober.

Tsume: (growls irritated and sits next to Yoko) What's porky eating now?

Yoko, Shi-Chan & Blue: No idea. He won't tell us.

Tsume: oh.

Hige: Hey anyone want any of this? (indicates bag)

((Everybody shakes their head no.))

Hige: (shrugs, finishes the bag and sits next to Blue)

Yoko: Quent! Get your drunken ass away from the shots and in a chair before I put your ass in one!

Quent: (grumbles and sinks into a chair)

Hige: That was good stuff! I feel like running a marathon now!

Tsume: Good! Do us all a favor porky and go jump of a cliff. See if that ningen song 'I believe I can Fly' pertains to wolves.

Hige: (hyper fast voice) Jump off a cliff? That's a great idea Tsume! I'll go try it now. (darts out the door)

Tsume: O.O I didn't mean it literally.

Yoko: (gets up and sniffs bag) Oh shit.

Shi-Chan: What is it?

Yoko: (tosses her the bag) what do you smell?

Shi-Chan: (smells bag. Eyes widen.) Sugar.

Both: HIGE!

Hige: I'M INVINCIBLE! (cars screech and crashing noises)

((Everybody races outside to see the damage. There is mass chaos but no Hige.))

Kiba: Where did he go?

Blue: Where else? A cliff. The nearest one is over a sewer.

((Everybody races to the cliff to see Hige about to run off it.))

Hige: (singing) I believe I can Fly! I Believe I can touch the sky! (looks over at them) hey everybody. Watch! I can fly! (runs off cliff )HELP I'M FALLING!

* * *

Sorry if it's a cliffie. i'LL post more. Please review. thnks. It's the little blu buttin in the left hand cornor.


	2. The Water Hose

Thank to my very special reviewer whose name i'm sorry to say,I have forgotten. CURSE MY BAD MEMORY! (brings out bad memory vodoo doll and procedes to beat the crap out of it.) Anyway thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just review for more. (checks on vodoo doll.)

Shadow: (pokes it) Are you dead yet?

Doll: Nope not yet.

Shadow: GAAH! die die die! (begins bashing it repeatedly leaving you to read the story.)

Disclaimer: I only own recorded episodes of the Wolf's Rain show. nothing more. I am innoent. (halo goes out. the i beat it until it glows again)

* * *

((A few hours later after they fished him out of the sewer they are standing in the training arena below the bar.))

Blue: Damn he reaks. How can he still be sugar high?

Toboe: I have no idea But I can't stand the stench of him. Maybe this will bring him to his senses.

Tsume: (snorts) No way Porky's lost it.

Quent: Nah. When he's drunk and sugar high then he's lost it. (drinks the last of his vodka) damn it it's gone.

Yoko: (Smooth gentle slow voice) Hige come stand over here on this 'x' And I'll give you a surprise.

Hige: ( hops up and down on the 'x') Oh boy oh boy! What is it? What is it?

Shi-Chan: Close your eyes and stay still.

Hige: (obeys but fidgets on the X)

((Yoko takes the giant hose that is used for washing the dragons. Shi- chan Turns the hose on high power as Yoko aims it at Hige. ))

* * *

Hige: GAAH! ACK! AGH! It's wet! It's cold! Get it off Get it off! (Runs around trying to get away from the water hose)

(( Here is a description of the current scene. The majority of the cast is strewn around the sidelines lughing uncontrollably. Shi-Chan and Yoko are the only two people who have miraculously still standing.))

Hige: (rolling around on the ground crying) WAAH! WAAH! Make it stop mommy! Make it stop mommy! I'll be a good boy I promise! Just make it stop mommy! WAAH! WAAH!

(( By now Shi-Chan has collapsed laughing histereicly. Blue and Toboe are trying to revive an unconsouis Quent who has passed out from no oxygen due to laughing so hard. Yoko is on her knees clinging to the water hose and still manegeing to aim it at Hige.))

Hige: MOMMY MOMMY! Make it stop mommy! Save me! ( shrinks into the fetal position in the cornor.) Happy place! Happy place! Must find happy place!

Yoko: HA HA HA HA! (collapses laughing fit to burst.)

* * *

((A few minutes of laughing enues then a low rumbleing begins and everyone gets quiet.))

Shi-Chan: YOKO! GET OFF THE HOSE!

((Before Yoko gets off the water hose explodes drecnching them all.))

Quent: (jumps up and begins shouting the names of various drinks he wants.) Vodka! Whiskey! Sake!

Yoko: Whoops. sorry.

Hige: Is the water all gone?

Shi-Chan: Yes, Hige the water is all-

Hige: (clings to Blue) Don't let them take me it's evil! It's wants to destroy me and barney and teletubies!

Blue: O.O (sweatdrops and mutters) help me.

Yoko: O.O Hige... clam down it's dead now. it cant hurt you.

Shi-chan: Yeah see. (throws water hose on him)

Hige: AHHH! (runs around trying to free himself themn realizes it's not attacking him) Oh... Well it just wants you to think it's good. But it's really really evil. It's gonna bring in reinforcements!

* * *

The cast: O.O O.o o.O o.o

((: Ok this is an authors note. This next part is relateing to a stiry titled Kurama Gets A Bunkbed by Kage Kitsune. I own no part of that story and give her full credit for her magnificent work.:))

Shi-Chan: (to Yoko) Isn't this how Hiei was?

Yoko: (nodds) yep except he was afraid of bunkbeds, furrbies, and a cat.

Shi-Chan: Oh. ow did you get him back to normal?

Yoko: We didn't.

Shi-Chan: oh...

* * *

Ok yet another chapter is over, and I think my bad memeory learned it's lesson Right? (looks at a headless vodoo doll.) Well i don't think I'm going to get a review from him but I had better get one from you. untill next timehappy reading and REVIEW!


	3. Aftermath of the water hose

OK thank you so much to those who reviewed I am so glad you enjoyed it. Sorry the updates are slow but school ends ths week so I should be able to post more. Anyway here is the next chapter. Soon I might need some idea's.

P.S. For anyonewho likes Inuyasha plese check out my fanfic comedye from that titled Talent Show.

Disclaimer: Sadly...I do not own Wolf's Rain, only Shi-Chan and Yoko, oh and this idea.

* * *

Quent: (jumps awake) Saki! I need Saki!

Yoko: Forget it baka! (Shakes off extra water like everyone else.)

Hige: is the water all gone.

Shi-Chan: Yes Hige the water is all gone.

Hige: (clings to Blue muttering) Please let the water be gone, please let it be gone. It's evil! It hates Teletubies and Barney. (; No I do not own either of those either.;)

Blue: (sweatdrops and mutters) help me. O.O

Yoko: O.O Hige… it's ok. (Picks up broken hose and talks to Hige using small quiet voice.) See, it's broken it can't hurt you now.

Hige: (gives Yoko a paranoid look) AAH! Run Blue run! It's gonna kill us all! (Starts to run off but Blue grabs his collar.)

Blue: calm down.

Shi-Chan: (takes the hose from Yoko and throws it on Hige.) See it's not attacking you. You're just fine.

Hige: AAH! Help me somebody! It's gonna kill me! (Runs around in little circles until he realizes it's not attacking him.) Oh… well it just wants you to believe its dead. It's gonna get reinforcements and destroy us all!

((At this point everybody can clearly see Hige has gonna completely mental.))

* * *

A/N

(; This next little part is coming from a story titled Kurama Gets a Bunkbed by Kage Kitsune. I give full credit to her for writing that wonderful sugar induced insanity story.;)

* * *

Shi-Chan: Isn't this how Hiei acted.

Yoko: Yep, except he thought, Bunk beds and furbies were evil, though IO have to agree with him on the furby thing. Oh and he killed a shrink.

Shi-Chan: O.O Oh… and how did you get him un-sugar high?

Yoko: We didn't.

Shi-Chan: Oh dear.

* * *

Ok that's the next chapter, you know what to do to get more, unless you're new. Then just leave a review please, then you get more. Oh and sorry it's short.

**Acknowledgements:**

Kage Kitsune: If you are reading this story I thank you I consider it an honor. Please finish the Kurama story please. I absolutely love it.

wolf-deamon333 : Thank you for your review. I am so glad you like it although I have o idea what you ment. If it is bad comment then I say BITE ME! You don't have to read it.

Anifaras: Thank you very much I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

TikTac: LOL Thank you for reviewing. I hope you recover enough to read the rest.

sum guy: Thanks But FYI Yoko ismy charecter. And Tsume really like's her. At this point they are "dateing" Anyway thanks 4 reviewing and please keep reading.

BlackRatchet: LOL Thanks you. Yes I enjoy sguar induced insanity when I don't have to deal with it. Reading fanfic's like this one are fun as hell. although i hate it when my friends get sugar high. (runs from a sugar high friend who is chasingme with a chainsaw)


	4. Crazy Phsyco Bitch on the Loose

Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers. I can assure you; sadly, this will be the last chapter for a while. I have to go to camp for a week, and then I'm going on vacation with my family. But never fear! There will be more when I return I promise, so please be patient with me. This chapter introduces a new character and focuses on Yoko's temper. Sorry if it's boring to you. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter four: Crazy bitch on the loose

* * *

((Everybody is hiding from Hige in back room pf the training arena.))

Blue: So what can we do to calm him down?

Shi-Chan: Tie him up and gag him with the water hose?

Blue: Isn't that too desperate?

Yoko: ((shrugs)) Sound's good to me.

Blue: ((sweatdrops and anime fall))

Toboe: What if he strangles himself?

Tsume: Good riddance!

Yoko: ((glares at him)) Tsume! Be nice! Don't worry Toboe he won't.

Shi-Chan: It's just until he calms down.

Toboe: Oh, ok.

Yoko: Besides, It's this or duct tape.

Tsume: Why can't we just use that?

Kiba: Because we don't hurt pack members.

Yoko: ((Smacks Tsume in the back of the head)) Tsume. If you don't be nice we'll put you in a duct tape coffin!

Tsume ((rubs the back of his head)) Ok ok, just an idea. I'll be nice ((mutters)) only because I have to be.

Yoko: Good boy! ((Pats Tsume on the head.))

Tsume: ((growls annoyed)) remind me again why I let you do that without biting your hand off?

Yoko: ((Smiles as she grabs the ruined hose.)) Because you love me wolf boy.

Tsume: Oh yeah. ((Walks out with them into the arena where they left Hige to his insanity.))

((Shi-Chan and Yoko walk cautiously up to Hige each holding an end of the hose.))

Shi-Chan: ((sweet voice)) Hige, we have something we want to show you. Come and see.

Hige: ((bouncing up and down)) Ooh ooh what is it? Will it help destroy the water hose? ((See water hose in their hands)) AHH! NO! You guys are in league with the water hose! You're trying to trick me!

Yoko: In league with the water hose? This is going too far.

Hige: TSUME! Yoko is cheating on you with the water hose! She loves it not you!

Tsume: ((sweatdrops and anime fall))

Yoko: Oh that's it! Dead dog! ((Drops water hose and chases Hige))

Hige: ((Runs for his life)) AHH! HELP CRAZY PSHYCHO BITCH ON THE LOOSE!

Blue: You got yourself into this mess…

Shi-Chan: …You can get yourself out.

Yoko: ((growls)) I'll show you crazy dog boy!

((At this point everybody is sitting on the sidelines again watching Hige run for his ever-loving life from a really pissed off Yoko))

Hige: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's not my fault you love the water hose instead of Tsume!

Yoko: ((growls louder)) I'm gonna kill you Hige!

Tsume: This is even starting to piss me off.

* * *

(A/N This is referring to the first or second episode of the show when Tsume says to Toboe 'I'm really starting to get pissed off and that only happens when I'm around idiots' Oh and for future reference Yoko's eyes turn green when she gets beyond pissed off.)

* * *

Hige: AHH! HELP ME! Help me! ((Crash))

((Hige has ran straight into, (correction) through a triple layer thick steel door that hold all the spices for the bar as well as the drinks and such.))

Hige: SUGAR! ((comes running though the door clutching a 20 lb. bag of pure sugar.))

((Ok here is the current scene you are witnessing. Most of the cast is on the sidelines watching the catastrophic scene unfold. Yoko is standing in front of Hige, who is standing in front of the door with a wolf sized whole in the door and Hige is clutching a 20 lb. bag of sugar that is supposed to hold 90lbs. of sugar. There is no sugar on the ground anywhere.))

Yoko: ((sweet innocent smile, her golden eyes turn green.)) Hige, I have an idea, why don't you go over and lay on the bed in the infirmary. Just to calm down a little. ((Points to a bunk bed in the infirmary.))

* * *

(Ok this is once again based on the 'Kurama Gets a Bunk bed' story. That was my inspiration for this story.)

* * *

Hige: ((looks at the bed horrified.)) AHH! It's EVIL! ((Runs in circles still clutching the bag of sugar.)) EVIL! IT'S EVIL! Run! It's in league with the water hose! It wants to take over the world and destroy Teletubies and Barney!

(Everybody anime falls)

Blue and Quent: He's lost it…

Tsume and Toboe: Yep. We have officially lost Porky.

Shi-Chan: ((sees Yoko's green eyes)) Yeah and she's pissed as hell. He's not gonnna make it through this alive.

Yoko: ((trips Hige and drags him down by his collar)) you've been listening to Hiei again haven't you!

* * *

(Ok during this seen please pictures them as chibi form)

Hige: ((nervous look)) No…

Yoko: YOU BAKA OOKAMI! ((Starts beating Hige up and little chibi bumps and welts appear on him)) HIEI'S GONE BEYOND ANY HOPE OF RECOVERING SANITY! HE HAS NO MIND! (A/N: Ok Chibi phase over) ((Yoko begins strangling Hige))

* * *

(OK new character alert. This character is a neko youkai w/ blue ears and tail, bell + ribbon on tail)

* * *

((Hige is turning the following colors: red, maroon, aqua, blue, navy, and finally purple. When Scyuky-Chan enters to see the chaos))

Scyuky: Blothr!

Yoko: ((is paralyzed, death glaring at her neko youkai friend.))

Blue: (pries Yoko's fingers and claws off Hige's neck and then drags him, kicking and screaming, to the bunk bed.)) GET YOUR ASS ON THAT BED NOW!

Hige ((whimpers and obeys))

Scyuky: ((goes up and grabs Yoko's arms to keep her from going after him.)) Ok, release.

Yoko: (unfreezes and struggles against her.)) Damn it Scyuky! Let me go! It's not like I'm gonna hurt him.

Scyuky and Shi-Chan: You're not? ((Scyuky relaxes grip))

Yoko: ((breaks free and runs after Hige.)) No! I'm going to massacre him!

Scyuky: ((sweatdrop))

Shi-Chan: ((tackles Yoko before she gets to him.))NO! Bad girl! ((Pinches Yoko's ears))

Yoko: ((yelps and tries to pull away)) he's lost his mind and pissed me off! He dies!

Scyuky: ((has gone beyond caring and is just watching the chaotic scene in chibi form while eating popcorn, catnip flavored of course.))

Shi-Chan: No Bad Yoko!

((This scene will continue for several hours while Blue tries to literally beat the crap out of Hige and hopefully sense will replace that. And Yoko continues to try to escape and ring his neck.))

* * *

Ok sorry if it's a cliffie but this will have to do for now. Anyway I did some OOC for Scyuky but oh well, it gives her a reason to spar with me. I hope you liked it; it was my favorite chapter so far. Your know what to do to get more. Oh and thank you to my reviewers. Whom, due to my bad memory, i can't rmmeber names right now. My apologies. I hope you liked this chapter. Now click the review button or suffer my rath! 


End file.
